Cuándo y quién
by Aratziel
Summary: Nadie escoge el momento en que se enamora, ni de quien.


«Oneshot que participa en la onceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)» Basado en el prompt número 77.

* * *

Cuándo y quién.

Heero sabía que estaban en tiempos de paz, pero era difícil no sentirse fuera de lugar. Eran personas bañadas en sangre y solo sabían vivir para la guerra, aunque todos intentaban adaptarse, quizás porque el instinto de supervivencia de un soldado era mayor y ninguno quería dejarse arrastrar por la locura, la visitante anticipada de la muerte.

No era lo único que le estaba molestando.

Había sucedido el San Valentín del año anterior… quizás había estado sucediendo desde antes, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero sí recordaba que aquel día se había dado cuenta. Sus emociones de pronto eran difíciles de controlar; sin duda, luego de la guerra había descubierto un sinfín más de ellas que solo le añadían molestias a la pacífica existencia que deseaba llevar.

El amor nunca había sido algo que estuviera en su lista, claro que no, ¿siquiera sabía lo que era? Su plan futuro era trabajar, trabajar, trabajar para mantener la paz, envejecer trabajando y morir. Fin. Nada de cursilerías de encontrar una pareja, casarse, envejecer y morir acompañado. Una expectativa bastante insípida para alguien de apenas dieciocho años. Así que había sido un baldazo de agua fría… mejor dicho, congelada, cuando se dio cuenta.

Duo lo había obligado a ver una película de… ¿zombies? Era algo inverosímil. Desde el principio no tenía lógica alguna para él, los protagonistas parecían correr hacia el peligro en vez de tomar acciones inteligentes para evitarlo. Pero no se quejó. Ahí, ambos en el sofá, envueltos en una manta que el otro había insistido en usar "porque así es como se hacían esas actividades según internet para que fuesen perfectas", el cuerpo de Duo se sentía cálido cuando de tanto en tanto se recargaba más de lo necesario contra el suyo. A veces presionaba su brazo con fuerza ante una escena que lo asustaba. Era gracioso, podía ser una máquina de guerra, pero le daban miedo seres biológicamente insustentables.

Casi al llegar al final de la película lo sintió acurrucarse, como quien no sabe lo que hace y luego el suave olor de su cabello, a chocolate y vainilla, inundó sus sentidos cuando Duo descansó la cabeza en su hombro, la calmada respiración cosquilleó en su cuello. Era extraña, esa proximidad e invasión a su espacio, mas no desagradable. En años anteriores probablemente ni siquiera se hubiera dado pie para una situación de aquel tipo, pero ahora… era diferente. Todos habían tenido que cambiar, él no era la excepción.

Ladeó el rostro y apoyó su mejilla en su frente, entonces lo sintió, lo entendió, ¿y lo procesó? Bueno… eso fue un poco después. No sintió las cursis mariposas en el estómago ni un desenfrenado latir de su corazón. Fue más bien como una patada en las bolas y un escalofrío. Duo, tan tentador y confiado, con mechones de cabello cayendo descuidados sobre su rostro y esas largas pestañas rozando sus mejillas… quería follárselo, ¿quién no querría?, pero también ansiaba cuidarlo. Qué aterrador y desconocido sentimiento.

Duo, por supuesto, no se enteró de nada. Seguía muy a sus aires casi viviendo en su departamento, así que se resignó a dejarle una de las llaves de lugar al forzado inquilino; también se resignó a aceptar lo que sentía, y a que su presencia se lo recordara a cada momento. No era fácil, era una debilidad, pero ya no estaban en guerra y podía permitírsela.

Cuando el siguiente San Valentín, Duo cruzó la puerta rezongando por la cursilería de la fecha, no se sorprendió. Ya tenían una rutina. Duo se desparramó en el sofá y encendió el televisor hablando sin cesar mientras él trabajaba en un proyecto que le habían asignado en Preventers, hasta que de pronto se quedó callado.

—Duo. —Lo llamó un poco curioso por su extraño comportamiento, Duo nunca, nunca, dejaba de hablar, y se sorprendió al verlo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?

—He-Heero —. La voz de Duo sonó insualmente aguda y titubeante. Oh, bien, Duo estaba actuando raro, el ambiente estaba raro y... él mismo estaba raro, pero al menos él entendía sus propias razones. Se giró para verlo mejor. Duo parecía nervioso, evadía su mirada y jugueteaba con el control entre sus manos, ¿qué le sucedía a ese loco? Duo nunca dudaba en decirle cualquier tontería que se le cruzase por la cabeza, así que la barrera de quedar en ridículo por las estupideces que salían de su boca ya había sido superada hace bastante tiempo.

—Duo—lo llamó otra vez, impaciente. Si bien con lo años había cultivado el tenerle más paciencia, casi a la fuerza todavía existía un límite, además la extraña actitud lo hacía sentir inquieto y eso lo molestaba.

—Yo… mmm —Entrecerró los ojos disgustado y vio el nerviosismo de Duo aumentar cuando sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo.

—¿Encontraste novia? —Bravo Heero, lo había soltado sin querer, su mayor miedo desde hace algunos meses. Esperó que hubiese sonado como una broma o algo, pero lo que decía rara vez sonaba de esa forma y lo sabía, menos si estaba enojado.

Así que así era como se sentía la vergüenza, ¿qué tanto se demoraría en morir si cavaba un hoyo y se enterraba vivo? Seguro un tiro era más rápido. Duo dio un respingo y por fin dejó de evadir su mirada, lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca varías veces antes de que se decidiera a hablar.

—¡¿Qué-e?! ¿De dónde…? Claro que no. ¿Se te fundió el cerebro, Heero? Ya tengo mis manos lo suficientemente ocupadas contigo, ¿de dónde sacaría tiempo para alguien más? —. Ah, y cómo siempre, notó que Duo procesó tarde sus palabras, sus ojos se abrieron y la intensidad roja de sus mejillas aumentó. A ese ritmo se desmayaría, eso era seguro. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Le gustaba a Duo? Necesitaba saberlo.

Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el sofá donde el otro se encontraba. Duo también se incorporó y escondió la cara roja entre sus manos.

—No he visto tus manos ocupadas conmigo—comentó burlón. Duo gruñó en respuesta antes de suspirar y volver a mirarlo.

—No me molestes —pidió—. Intento decir que me gustas. Sal conmigo —soltó, casi como una orden. —¡Joder! Eso estuvo horrible—lo escuchó mascullar para sí después de unos segundos. Él solo se acercó a su cuerpo. Estaba feliz, rebosante, pero no sabía cuál de los dos era menos inepto en eso de manejar sentimientos.

—Pensé que ya salíamos desde hace un tiempo—apuntó sarcástico. Eran ineptos, ineptos, ineptos, claro que sí. Esa seudo relación que llevaban desde el fin de la guerra no tenía otro nombre más que la de pareja ¡Duo casi vivía con él! La parte sentimental, aunque nunca hablada e ignorada, ya llevaba un tiempo ahí, solo faltaba la parte física.

—Eeeh…. —recibió de un Duo que no sabía qué decir. ¿Era ese su pequeño milagro de San Valentín?

—Está bien— respondió por fin, para facilitarle las cosas—. Salgamos.

Duo hizo un sonido de aprobación. Y fue claro para él que esos ojos violetas parecían mirarlo como esperando algo, mientras la rosada lengua humedecía inquieta sus labios y ah… claro que le daría lo que quería y más, porque ya no aguantaba contenerse, no sabiéndose correspondido y con Duo viéndolo de esa forma. Menos aún cuando cerró lo ojos esperándolo. No se hizo de rogar, así que presionó su boca contra la otra. Los labios de Duo se sentían suaves, cálidos, perfectos, y se movieron sin dudar contra los suyos luego de unos segundos de reconocerse. Dejó que una de sus manos se enganchara en su cintura para acercar ambos cuerpos y su otra mano se perdió entre las hebras del pelo al sujetar su cabeza. Duo se abrazó a su cuello, entregado, y él intensificó el beso dejándose llevar por todo lo que deseaba hacerle.

Se separó solo unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos, quería que Duo comprendiera, que fuera totalmente consciente del alcance de esos sentimientos que había estado cultivando por un año y quién sabe cuánto más antes de que se diera cuenta de ellos. Esto no era un juego y entendió que Duo lo sabía cuando buscó su boca con ahínco. Él dejó que lo invadiera sin oponer resistencia, y abrió sus labios ansioso por saborearlo otra vez. Con seguridad no era un beso perfecto, les costó encontrar una inclinación de sus caras que fuera cómoda y tuvo que echar mano a todo su auto control para no derribarlo contra el sofá, pero así estaba bien, tampoco había necesidad de apurarse, Duo recién estaba comprendiendo esos sentimientos y le daría el tiempo para llegar a punto en que realmente quisiera ocupar sus manos en él.

No había decidido cuándo enamorase ni de quién, pero el tener la oportunidad de poder vivirlo era algo que, por supuesto, no iba desperdiciar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
